Reserved or private parking space barriers are known in the prior art and examples of the patented prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,508; 3,688,439 and British patent specification No. 967322.
Such prior art devices have not been widely accepted mainly due to the fact that they are too complicated and too expensive to be completely practical for commercial purposes. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to improve on the prior art by providing a parking space barrier post of extreme simplicity and economy as well as ease of operation. With these qualities, the invention will be entirely practical commercially and feasible to utilize in parking garages and lots. In addition to its simplicity and economy of manufacture, the device is constructed to avoid any serious damage to automobiles if accidentally struck, and embodies a concealed shear pin in its lower end which will fail under impact to avoid damaging either the automobile or the barrier device. The shear pin is readily replaceable. It is sufficiently strong to resist manual pressure against the barrier post, as where an unauthorized user would attempt to force the post downwardly by hand and without possessing the required key to unlock the device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.